fatalfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocky Balboa VS Little Mac
Rocky Balboa VS Little Mac is the eighth episode of Fatal Fiction. It features Rocky Balboa from the Rocky movie series and Little Mac from Nintendo's Punch Out. Youtube Who is the better boxer, the Italian Stallion or the midget that knocked out Mike Tyson? Let's find out! Interlude Gamehawk: Everybody loves a good underdog, and in the realm of boxing, these two are as iconic as it can get. Proto Dude: Rocky Balboa, The Italian Stallion. Gamehawk: And Little Mac, the midget who beat Mike Tyson. Proto Dude: I'm Proto Dude. Red Wolf: I'm Red Wolf. Gamehawk: And I'm Gamehawk. Red Wolf: And where here to analyses the pros and cons of these fighters. Rocky Balboa Mickey Goldmill: Like the guy said, your gonna eat lightning, and then your gonna crap thunder! Red Wolf: Robert Rocky Balboa, also known as the Italian Stallion was born the only child of a Roman Catholic Italian American Family. Gamehawk: My god try saying that three times fast. Proto Dude: After receiving special encouragement from his father, Rocky trained as hard as he could to become a professional boxer. His goal was to achieve the same level of success as his idol Rocky Marciano. Unfortunately, it seemed that the American Dream was out of reach for our hero, due to the fact he couldn't earn enough money to live on from the meeker paychecks provided by club fights. Rocky's only choice was to become a collector for the local Loan Shark Tony Gazzo. Gamehawk: Where he went around breaking thugs. Mr T: LIKE A BOSS! Phoenix Wright: OBJECTION! Proto Dude: In reality, Rocky disobeyed vicious orders from Gazzo, such as the aforementioned "thumb breaking"... Tony Gazzo: How come you didn't break this guy's thumb like I told you? Rocky Balboa: How did you know I didn't break it? Tony Gazzo: You don't think I hear things? Did I give you a job this morning or I didn't? Rocky Balboa: Yeah. Tony Gazzo: Hah? Rocky Balboa: Yeah. Tony Gazzo: So why didn't you break his thumb like I told you to? Why don't you do what I TELL YOU TO DO you make me look bad Rock! Rocky Balboa: I figured look, I figured if I break the guy's thumb he gets laid off right? He can't make money. Tony Gazzo: Yeah well no let me do the thinking ok Rock? Gamehawk: Whatever its not like his nice guy stick got him anywhere. Red Wolf: That is, until he received the opportunity of a life time. Gamehawk: After receiving an invitation to fight the world famous champion Applo Creed, Rocky decided to step up into the ring. But first, he would need training from an expert. Proto Dude: In turn, Mickey Goldmill, the most insane boxing coach you will ever meet. With his vast experience, Mickey trained Rocky to be the perfect boxer. After some extensive training, Balboa was ready to take on the world. Gamehawk: Mickey was so impressed by Rocky that he taught him the two-punch uppercut combo, which is guaranteed to mess up anybody who walks into it. Red Wolf: Since Rocky is left handed, he specializes in the South Paw Stance. Proto Dude: The South Paw Stance is so effective that even right-handed boxers have been known to use it, and for good reason. Gamehawk: Using the South Paw Stance makes it easy to take advantage of anybody who crosses your path, mainly because most boxers have little experience in fighting left-handed opponents. Red Wolf: But hey, if that's not enough even Bruce Lee himself is the fan of the style. Gamehawk: That's right, Bruce Lee approved of the South Paw Stance, so automatically, you know it kicks ass! Proto Dude: But when desperate times call for desperate measures, Rocky has shown the ability to switch right out of the stance. Which leaves his opponents confused as they need to learn his new pattern. Gamehawk: This was instrumental to defeat Applo Creed, and he has proven time after time, that he is much stronger then it seems. Proto Dude: Rocky Balboa has managed to outrun cars, demonstrated enough stamina to punch a bag seven times per second for nearly a minute straight. And he has even climbed up mountains without any proper equipment. Gamehawk: And lets not forget that time where he fought, Hulk Hogan brother! Red Wolf: Or that time where he beat Mr T. Gamehawk: And most impressive, the time he knocked out, freaken Super Solder! Red Wolf: Indeed by far his most impressive victory was against Ivan Drago. Gamehawk: Or as I call him, Captain America's Russian Cousin. Proto Dude: Ivan Drago, was strong enough to punch at over 2,000 pounds per square inch of pressure. By comparison, Mike Tyson punched at around 1,800 PSI. Gamehawk: Despite Drago punching with the force of a bullet train against a wall, Rocky managed to survive hundreds of Drago's punches. Proto Dude: The same punches responsible for killing Applo, need we remind you. That aside, Rocky may be an excellent boxer, but calling him intelligent would be about as accurate as calling Superman 64 a good game. Red Wolf: I mean like, COME ON! Gamehawk: IT'S Superman 64 really??? Red Wolf: Jus, just... throwing cars at old ladies! Gamehawk: At one point he even lost his title to Clubber Lang due to case of carelessness and lack of training, but he got it back at the end, so I guess that's what counts. Oh yeah, and he rarely blocks punches from his opponents he kind of just takes them to the head. Red Wolf: Just watch one of his movies to see what were talking about. Rocky may have an iron jaw and durability verging on superhuman, but being a boxer and never boxing is not quite a good combination. Gamehawk: But forget all about that for a moment, Rocky has more heart and dedication then anybody else. And at the end of the day, that helps him go the distance, no matter who he's facing. Proto Dude: Indeed, Rocky just might be the best boxer in cinema, no doubt about it, he has the Eye of The Tiger. Rocky Balboa: Expect for my kid being born. This is the greatest day, that just took my life. I just wanna say one thing to my wife at home... YO ADRIAN I DID IT!!! Little Mac Proto Dude: Born in New York City, Little Mac has always been an underdog. Gamehawk: No boxing coach would dare take him seriously. That is, until he meet Doc Louis. Proto Dude: With Doc's help, Little Mac excelled in the World Video Boxing Association. Surpassing all expectations, Mac went on to become a Champion in the Major Circuit. He has faced and defeated power houses such as Mr Dream, Mike Tyson, and believe it or not... Donkey Kong. Red Wolf: Yes, the one with the barrels. Proto Dude: Little Mac may lack experience due to his age but he trains harder then anyone, and when we say anyone, we mean anyone! Shows Little Mac charging up his uppercut attack at the boxing bag as seen from Super Smash Brothers as it flies right through the window shattering it in the process, he then takes his coat off then punches as it shows Little Mac Punches In! Gamehawk: Thanks to Doc Louis, Little Mac has mastered the Star Punch, this uppercut technique is charged throughout the battle and gets stronger or weaker depending on max performance. Red Wolf: Eventually however, Little Mac fought Doc Louis and... Gamehawk: And got the stupidest makeover I have ever seen, seriously look at that hair. Proto Dude: On his own, he has developed several techniques, including the Rapid Punch Combo. This combo overwhelms the opponent with a fury of quick punches, as soon as the combo lands, his opponent is already dead. Gamehawk: I never knew Little Mac mastered the Fist of the North Star. Red Wolf: Uhhh... sure... Anyways, when Mac is charged enough power, he is able to use the KO punches. Proto Dude: His Knockout Punches prove to be crippling to an enemy's defense, not to mention that he can spam it much more easily than the Star Punch. And when it gets fully charged, believe me, you really don't want to stand in its way. Shows Samus Aran looking at Little Mac as she taps him in the head as his Knockout Punch starts charging up as he uppercuts Samus Aran with it from her upward into the air. Gamehawk: He can even transform into THE HULK!!! Proto Dude: Lets... pretend that never happened. Gamehawk: Buuttt??? Red Wolf: NO BUTS! Gamehawk: But I love butt... Red Wolf: Little Mac's many strategies to figure out his opponent's strengths and weaknesses as the fight drags on, and he precedes to use there pattern to his advantage. Proto Dude: Indeed, once he figures out his opponent's strengths and weaknesses. he proceeds to use their pattern to his advantage. He has become a master of this tactic, so if he is fighting with somebody who has an exploitable weakness, there as good as screwed. Gamehawk: When you knock out the Iron Mike Tyson himself. You would think that nobody would be stupid enough to make a match-up with him. But Little Mac's Hall of Victims has increased in size over the years. Proto Dude: He has defeated people who are capable of knocking bulls over the horizon, wrestling with bears and destroying buildings in a fit of rage. Gamehawk: Little Mac may be a mere boxer, but his reflexes are easily superhuman. Proto Dude: Mac has kept up with the Great Tiger who could spam teleportation attacks. He has outmatched Piston Honda who outran a bullet train. He has knocked out enemies such as Dragon Chan and Heike Kagero, who move too fast for the human eye to track. Gamehawk: While Little Mac has the build of a super hero, he still suffers from notable weaknesses. Proto Dude: Little Mac has the reputation of being a fragile speedster and a glass canon, since he has plenty of speed to spare and can dish out more damage then he can shake a stick at. Red Wolf: However, he certainly sucks at taking such damage. I mean come on, some of his opponents can knock him out in a single hit. Gamehawk: However, he's still in his teenage years which puts him at a disadvantage in terms of experience, but in the end, he's still has defeated enemies that are more experienced then him. Proto Dude: Little Mac is often accused of being a midget, I'm sorry. Vertically impaired. However, he is actually not THAT short, since he stands at 5 feet 8 inches tall. Honestly, its not really that he's short, so much as the fact that his enemies are freaken giants! Gamehawk: But hey, if you ask me, that's what makes him more impressive. Little Mac is then seen fighting Nick Bruiser as he performs a two hit combo after avoiding his attacks thus knocking him out. Little Mac: Piece of cake. Right on! Fatal Fiction It then shows a screen of Rocky Balboa punching a punching bag as it then shows Little Mac running among with Doc Louis as part of his training then flips back to Rocky Balboa punching a small punching bag then again shows Little Mac running with Doc Louis for a few more seconds to the point where it finally switches onto the screen stating THE DREAM FIGHT!! The screen then switches to the outside at the entrance of the boxing arena where the match between Rocky Balboa vs Little Mac is about to take place as everyone waits in line to watch the fight of the century which just happens to be taking place at the same ruined city as seen in Contra 3: The Alien Wars. MegabonIce16: Hey guys, it's MegabonIce16 and as you can see boxing match between Rocky Balboa, and Little Mac has attracted a huge crowd. This is a hotly debated match-up apparently, so... and now, lets go around and, lets ask some people who there cheering for. The moment ''Megabonzi16 ''is done viewing the front entrance, he then starts looking for people to have quick interviews with about who would win in a boxing match between Rocky Balboa or Little Mac, he then noticed Captain Falcom and talks to him from there. Megabonzi16: Do you think that Mac is going to show everyone that he's worthy of joining in the next Super Smash Brothers, or are you betting on the The Italian Stallion? Captain Falcom: I have the feeling that the Little Mac & Cheese is gonna win this, he may not be as experienced but he's got heart! Megabonzi16 then finds Arnold Schwarzenegger and talks to him about the match-up. Megabonzi16: Who do you think is gonna win this boxing match, Rocky or Little Mac? Arnold Schwarzenegger: Rocky! Megabonzi16: You seem confident... maybe a little... too confident. Arnold Schwarzenegger: Rocky may not be as strong as me but he's definitely stronger then that midget in green! Megabonzi16 then looks for another to interview when he sees Mega Man. Megabonzi16: Hey there Mega Man, I'm curious, between Rocky and Little Mac, which one of these boxers are you cheering for? Mega Man: I'll bet my shinny little ass that Little Mac has this in the bag, get back to me when Rocky can take on a gorilla! MegabonIce16 then notices RoboCop and interviews him. Megabonzi16: Excuse me, Robo, any special messages for the kids watching at home? RoboCop: Rocky has the touch, he has the power. Dead or alive he will win this or my name isn't Alex J Murphy! Megabonzi16 then notices Kirby and interviews him about the fight. Megabonzi16: Alright Kirby, who do you think will win between... Kirby: Hiii! Megabonzi16: Uhh, hi. Anyway, who do you think will win... Kirby: Hiii! Megabonzi16: Is it really that hard for you TO SHUT UP FOR 5 SECONDS?!?!? After a few seconds... Kirby: You make Kirby angry... you wouldn't like Kirby when he's angry... Kirby then sucks ''Megabonzi16 to his stomach dimension awaiting a cruel fate as the PLEASE STAND BY screen suddenly appears for a few seconds.'' Meanwhile as the fight of the century is about to take place, Mario while dressed up as the Referee stands in between Rocky Balboa & Little Mac. It then shows Little Mac's fans on the top order Captain Falcom, Simon Belmont, Ryu Hayabusa, White Bomberman, Samus Aran & Pikachu while on the bottom order consists of Crono, Luigi, Kirby, Ness & Mega Man. Captain Falcom: Come on Mac, show him your moves! It then shows Rocky Balboa's fans ranging from The Mask, Arnold Schwarzenegger, a dude with a horse mask, Indiana Jones, RoboCop, Batman, Superman, Darth Vader and another unknown dude. Mario: Ok a then, this is suppose to be the boxing match of the century! Give your fans a good show, on the count of 3... 1... a 2... FIGHT! Mario then backs away after blowing the whistle as Little Mac walks closer to Rocky Balboa, Little Mac then dose a two jump-punch to the face which Rocky Balboa blocks the incoming attack, the first being a right punch and then a left punch. Little Mac then attempts to hit Rocky Balboa in the chest with a chest left punch and a chest right punch only for him to block it. Little Mac then attempts to attack Rocky Balboa with a upper right face punch only for Rocky to perform a counter resulting in a right uppercut attack hitting Little Mac in the face. Rocky Balboa then charges up a power attack to hit Little Mac with it but misses as Little Mac dodges the incoming attack. Rocky Balboa then charges up another power attack that Little Mac also dodges, then goes for normal attack that misses and again with a right punch... With Little Mac dodging all of Rocky Balboa's attacks, he then smacks him in the face and then hits him in the chest a few times... Rocky Balboa closes left eye taunting Little Mac as Little Mac punches him repetitively up to seven times while Rocky Balboa charges up a power attack, Little Mac finds himself pooped out for a few thus resulting Rocky Balboa to knocking him down. Mario: One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight... Little Mac then gets back up after being knocked down on the eighth count. Rocky Balboa: Come on! Little Mac then charges up a power punch attack smacking Rocky Balboa in the face, causing him to get knocked out... Mario: One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six... Rocky Balboa gets back up on the sixth count and smacks Little Mac in the face with a left uppercut followed by a right uppercut, he then punches Little Mac in the face with a right punch/left punch combo eight times then follows in with a left punch/right punch combo which then he charges up a power punch attack in an attempt to knock Little Mac out... Little Mac's heroic second wind kicks in as he blocks the incoming power punch attack that Rocky Balboa was about to dish out. Just as Rocky Balboa attempts a charging punch attack, Little Mac then immediately hits him with the Star Punch with the intent to knock him out before Mario blows the whistle to end the first round. Doc Louis: Mac, hit him with the Star Punch! Rocky: Yo Adrian, I'm gonna do it! The bells ring for round 2 is about to start... Mario: FIGHT! As Rocky Balboa closes his right eye and opens it up again, Little Mac & Rocky Balboa fall into a state of intense focus as both boxers charge up each other power punch attacks... Little Mac: SHORYUKEN!!! The resulting attacks cause Rocky Balboa & Little Mac to knock each other back with both boxers walking close to each other as Little Mac throws a punch at Rocky Balboa, which ends up missing as Rocky Balboa quickly punches Little Mac in the face. Little Mac then throws another punch at Rocky Balboa as he crouches to avoid the attack resulting Rocky Balboa to successfully nail Little Mac with an uppercut. Little Mac then throws a left punch and a right punch both successfully hitting Rocky Balboa then another 3rd left punch which Rocky Balboa successfully blocks. Little Mac then throws a left punch which Rocky Balboa also blocks as he counters it with a right punch to Little Mac's face and then a left punch right behind Little Mac's upper back, then another right punch that misses the moment Little Mac crouches resulting in a uppercut right at Rocky Balboa's face. Rocky Balboa then hits Little Mac with a right punch while Little Mac throws a right punch and a left punch as both of them miss as Rocky Balboa crouches as he follows through with a successful uppercut. It is then Little Mac unleashes his Rapid Punch Combo as if he was unleashing The Fist of The North Star. The resulting attack causes Rocky Balboa & Little Mac to be knocked backed a few feet from one-another as both combatants slightly move back further as both boxers notice giant-sized boxing gloves hovering from above, they put on the giant boxing gloves on quickly which is followed by a rush attack as the boxers with there giant-sized boxing gloves collided against one-another causing a powerful explosion knocking both boxers down on the ground. Mickey Goldmill: Your gonna eat lightning, and then your gonna crap thunder! Mickey Goldmill then slams his hand near Rocky Balboa causing him to get up as both boxers now in a tired state get ready for the final round of the fight. Doc Louis: Mac, hit him with the Star Punch! Rocky: Yo Adrian, I'm gonna do it! The bells then ring for the 3rd and final round of the fight between Rocky Balbao and Little Mac. Mario: FIGHT! Both boxers walk closer to one-another as they are ready to embark against one-another for the final round of the fight itself. Mega Man: Come on Mac, you can do this! Both crowds cheer on there respectful boxers as they watch Rocky Balboa & Little Mac embark in the most fated fight of their lives... Rocky Balboa smacks Little Mac with a left uppercut followed by a right uppercut successfully hitting him. Little Mac then blocks Rocky Balboa's left punch/right punch blows until he manages to dodge them which then results Little Mac performing a Star Punch on Rocky Balboa. Little Mac immediately unleashes his Rapid Punch Combo on Rocky Balboa as The Italian Stallion himself finds himself in a helpless state as Little Mac then keeps punching Rocky Balboa as repetitively as possible which causes Rocky Balboa to be stunned by the fury of the Rapid Punch Combo... Realizing he must now end the fight before the timer runs down to zero, Little Mac then charges up a Power Punch Attack which then performs a powerful Slay Strike on Rocky Balboa, killing him instantly as his head explodes into a large orb of blood which then falls right onto the upper left part boxing ring which results in a bloody mess. The whole crowd then falls into a state of disbelief seeing that Rocky Balboa died in a boxing match against Little Mac as Superman leaves the building, Batman then rises his head and covers himself with his cape due to being bias about Rocky's lost and The Mask then screams out of sheer disbelief and simply disappears. Arnold Schwarzenegger: HE IS TERMINATED!!! RoboCop: Somehow, I don't think that was legal... Little Mac's fans then cheer for his victory as Luigi then jumps towards the boxing ring as Mario then blows his whistle... Mario: And the new boxing champion of the world is... Little Mac, whahoo! Fatality! Results Red Wolf: Now that was mind blowing. Gamehawk: Lets face it, Rocky has more experience and he has the heart, but sometimes that's just not enough. Proto Dude: Indeed, while Rocky is bound to the Laws of Reality... for the most part, Punch Out discos with whatever feats it wants, no matter how overpowered or silly they may seem. Gamehawk: In the cartoony Nintendo world of Punch Out, superhuman boxers like Ivan Drago, are a dime a dozen. Little Mac has fought against a wider variety of enemies then Rocky, and yet Little Mac always seems to win. Proto Dude: You would think that Rocky has the edge in tenacity and willpower, but even that wasn't enough to save the day considering that Little Mac matches in that regard too. He consistently gets right back up from blows he has no business getting back from, a heroic second wind if you will. Even when he gets his arm broken, he refuses to stop fighting against the Bruser Brothers. Gamehawk: And if that's not dedication, I don't know what is. Red Wolf: Further more, while Rocky can outrun cars, Little Mac has reacted to attacks from people who can outrun bullet trains, making him easily capable of keeping up with Rocky. Rocky may have the power to climb a mountain in Siberia without any equipment to protect him, that isn't much different then what Soda Popinski did. Gamehawk: Oh yeah, and did we mention that Little Mac defeated someone who "knocked" the Moon out of the orbit? Shows a clip of Donkey Kong falling towards the surface of the Moon as he performs a spinning power punch hitting the surface of the Moon as it gets knocked out of orbit thus lands on Tiki Tong's base crushing it in the process and sends bananas flying everywhere as it also causes the Moon to fly back into orbit. Red Wolf: Granted, Donkey Kong was holding back, that's for sure. But could you imagine Rocky surviving a hit from Donkey Kong at all? Gamehawk: Look, both of these guys are the inspirations to the countless people down on there luck. But in the end, only one underdog could remain. Red Wolf: Rocky fights great, but Little Mac is a great fighter. Proto Dude: Victory goes, to Little Mac. Trivia * This is the 8th Episode of Fatal Fiction. * This is the 5th Fatal Fiction Episode where a Hero is set against another Hero. * This is the 3rd Fatal Fiction Episode where other characters appear as cameo appearances and the first one to have the most cameo appearances to date, the total number being 33. * This is the first Fatal Fiction Episode where a Video Game Character is set against a Movie Character. * This is also the first Fatal Fiction Episode where it has the longest introductions to date and no coin-flip introduction. * Further more, this is also the first Fatal Fiction Episode where Megabonzi16 lends his voice acting. * When we asked the Mayor about why the city still remains in ruins, the Mayor only stated it costed too much to repair back to it's original state since it was destroyed by an alien attack. Ironically, people still live in the ruined city. Category:Fatal Fiction Category:Hero vs Hero themed Fatal Fictions Category:Fatal Fiction Episodes with Cameo Appearances Category:Video Games vs Movie themed Fatal Fictions Category:Season 1